justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/HEADS ON THE FLOOR (TGDG: Bubblegum Horror - Episode 2)
''LAST TIME ON... '[Watch the last episode HERE] ''' On the last week of TGDG, the 10 new artists were challenged to create their TGDG signature personal advertisers! Kiril and Faraz served some amazing designs and Faraz won after he received a great CV score! Congrats! On the other hand, Paf and Tim had the worst designs… Paf’s misinterpreted design though, cost her her spot in TGDG… Who’s up next? MUAHAHAHAHAAAA ''INTRO '' Welcome back everyone! Are you ready for a new day on the TGDG atelier? BAGEL TGDG5BHAvatar.png ERICH TGDG5BHAvatar.png TIM TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHICHI TGDG5BHAvatar.png KIRIL TGDG5BHAvatar.png FARAZ TGDG5BHAvatar.png HELENA TGDG5BHAvatar.png JAUME TGDG5BHAvatar.png CHIBI TGDG5BHAvatar.png I’m just informing you that this time things are getting spooky…! In the past, Just Dance has served us some of the best spooky songs to dance to in our living rooms. From “This is Halloween” to “Rave In the Grave”, no year was left without these memorable Halloween JD moments. With that in mind, let’s see what your challenge for today will be. ''HOW IT WORKS Each episode, our artists fill face a design challenge that I will be grading from 1 to 10 depending on how they fulfill the respective criteria. Also, the votes you gave to the artists when the Community Voting was happening, will give your faves extra points. In the end of each episode, the artist with the highest score will be named the winner of the challenge and the artist with the lowest score will be eliminated from the competition. All this will go on until only one person is left who will win the title of the “JD artist”. YOUR CHALLENGE: HEADS WILL ROLL (DANCING) Your challenge for episode 2 is the season’s first fanmade coach challenge! As you may have guessed by now, your song is “Heads Will Roll” by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs! This is the song on everyone’s Halloween party with both its scary vibe and its awfully great beat! Song links: Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/2WRFD9WczJ975X2K1Y9YVs YouTube: https://youtu.be/MrLJeAL4Ywo '''TIM CONFESSIONAL': Wasn’t that a meme song? Here’s what you gotta do: *Your coach/dancer can be of any gender. *I want some Retro, Funky and Modern elements. *Make it spooky (of course). *I do NOT want you to make a background. Great time designing everybody! Good luck! ''ATELIER CONFESSIONALS '''HELENA CONFESSIONAL': I think that I can do better that this… KIRIL CONFESSIONAL: Like, I thought it will be like the first challenge, something easy. But like I'm sure I’m getting eliminated this episode. Because what I made is bad. Really really bad... lmao ''THE JUDGING After the creating process… show pauses – Silence… Before we start, I wanna say that Bagel and Jaume are officially out of the competition... They did this to themselves through their inactivity. I’m sorry but the game must go on… BAGEL TGDG5BHAvatarEL.png JAUME TGDG5BHAvatarEL.png '''CHICHI CONFESSIONAL': If they couldn’t commit to competing on the show, they shouldn’t have signed up... FARAZ CONFESSIONAL: I think it is fair, considering them not submitting anything... TIM CONFESSIONAL: They have no excuses for not submitting, none at all! Anyway, let’s continue. turn on – Show continues Hello my artists! I see everyone is ready. Let’s see how you did… TGDG5BH EP2 KIRILSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP2 CHIBISUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP2 HELENASUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP2 CHICHISUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP2 FARAZSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP2 ERICHSUBMISSION.png TGDG5BH EP2 TIMSUBMISSION.png KIRIL: This is a bit boring. I mean, you could have played more with the dress and the colors but it’s still a collected look. Up-close, you can tell that it’s well worked. I’m impressed on the skill! I’d like a bit more though on the concept. CHIBI: I love that u hand-drawn this and I love that what you’ve created is very unexpected! It kinda even looks steampunk-y! I like the bold color scheme and the bold concept. Cool! HELENA: I’m sorry but this is soo hard to read… I can tell you that I like the color scheme though! Not much to say here… Sorry. CHICHI: This is very cool! A little simplistic when it comes to her clothes but it’s cool and it has a stable color scheme. Good job! FARAZ: I’m very sorry but how can I compare this to everyone else’s when it’s half cropped-off? I can say that there could have been a great color story had I seen the rest of it. Just know for the future challenges, if you survive, that I need full-body coaches. Amp it up! ERICH: Yes! The martians are back! I really like this. I do think that her hair should be like, a pink color tho. This is very well worked. TIM: This looks veeery good! I really like the styling except for the white elements. As you know, these would clash very badly with the actual JD coach. I see though that you worked to the details. Good one! ''THE CALL-OUT It’s time for the call-out... You understand that this means that by the end of this call-out, one of you will be leaving the competition. I’ve added up your challenge scores with your community vote scores and the results are in. I’ll call your names, one-by-one from best performance to worst. The first person passing on to the next phase and also the person with the best performance this episode is... Chichi! Congrats! '''You are safe!' CHICHI CONFESSIONAL: I’m glad that I won this episode so I’m hopeful that the rest of the episodes will go as well! Next up,... Erich, You are safe! Tim, You are safe! Chibi, You are safe! Kiril, You are safe! So, Helena and Faraz, one of you had the worst score of the week... One the one side we have an unfinished design by a person that actually holds a win. Was it luck? On the other hand we have a consistently (thus far) mediocre performer with a mediocre design. This decision is hard. Let’s leave it to the numbers..., Faraz, You are safe. Helena, I’m very sorry but... pause For this week only, I'm sending no one home. Due to the loss of two artists to inactivity, I’m saving you from elimination. Helena, You are safe. HELENA CONFESSIONAL: Fewww! I really thought I was going to go home, but I am safe! CHICHI CONFESSIONAL: I think that I am surprised that there is no skill-related elimination... ''OUTRO This was… messy. I hope this whole situation will not be repeated. I trust you. Now, as we say, always remember to have fun! See you next week! ,your awesome host, Esten Kei. NEXT WEEK...'' On the next episode of TGDG: Bubblegum Horror, the artists are stepping out of their comfort zones to design... avatars!? With a twisty consept, everyone's limits will be pushed... Who's leaving next? See ya on the 21st of November! ;) Category:Blog posts